Run
by Neko Mikomi
Summary: A songfic to the song 'Run' by Snow Patrol. Very sad, about Ryou and Bakura. Warnings: Shounenai and character death


**Run**

**By, Neko**

Notes: This is a story about Ryou and Bakura using the song 'Run' by Snow Patrol. It's an extremely sad song and it made me think of this little story. Be warned of character death and angst. I hope you enjoy it and remember that I don't own Yugioh or the song 'Run'.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

Bakura looked down at the sleeping angel beside him. Ryou's chest rose and fall lightly as he curled up against Bakura on the couch. Bakura's eyes were still stinging with the silent tears that he never let his light see and had let fall as soon as he fell asleep. He couldn't help but think that Ryou was too good for him, and sometimes he just wanted to leave him alone, but he knew that would destroy him. But still...sometimes he felt like he was invading Ryou's goodness and tainting it with his dark soul. Ryou was the only thing that he felt was good in his life, but he would give everything up if it made Ryou happier. Even if that meant he'd never see him again...

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Ryou felt a movement and opened his eyes to see Bakura leaving the couch. His yami had seemed really depressed lately, and had seemed so every since Ryou had told him of his feelings for him. At first Bakura had been overjoyed to hear such news, but as time passed on Ryou felt him slipping further away. He stood up and reached out to touch Bakura's shoulder and as Bakura turned towards him he could tell he was trying to avoid his eyes. He grabbed Bakura's chin and forced him to look at him. Ryou could see a deep void in Bakura's eyes, but when his reflection shone in them a spark of hope lit up inside of Bakura. Ryou just put his arms around the darker one and held him, silently telling him that it would be okay.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

Bakura pushed himslef away from Ryou and disappeared into the Millennium Ring. It had been a while since he'd been in here and everything was a mess, reflecting his feelings. He couldn't be with Ryou, not how Ryou wanted to be. He could always be by him, but not with him. Never with him. It would be too much for the yami to take. He sat down on his bed and pulled out a dagger. Twisting the ancient metal around in his hands he thought of how he could escape from Ryou without having to say goodbye. The dagger looked very tempting to him and before he knew what he was doing he brought the blade to his wrist...

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Slower slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_I just want to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

Ryou felt a pain and looked at his wrists. Old scars had burst open and were flowing freely, blood dripping onto the floor. His eyes widened and he grabbed his wrists trying to stop the bleeding. He gasped as he saw his yami on the ground beside him, his wrists flowing with the same hot red liquid. He immediatly fell down beside him and grabbed him, shaking him, trying to get him to talk to him. "Why Bakura, why! I wanted to live! Why do you want to kill me!" the light screamed. His yami turned to him with blank eyes and pulled the hikari into an embrace. "My light, I would never try to kill you, but I can't be with you here and I can't leave you behind...please come with me..." he whispered into the trembling light's ear.

_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

Ryou looked up at his yami with wide eyes. He was terriefied of how his yami was behaving, but at the same time felt that he was making the right decision. He put his arms around his yami and his head on his chest. "My yami, I'll always be with you, I won't let you leave alone. I'll never truly say goodbye..." and with that he kissed the darker one with his last bit of energy to find that Bakura's lips were already stone cold and his eyes lifeless. Ryou's eyes closed and he sighed, drifting into an eternal sleep to be with the one he loved...forever.

-End-

Finished 2-17-05, 8:07 pm


End file.
